InuYasaha's True Power
by Dwalker666
Summary: Inu-Yasha forced to fight in his human form one night show a lttle bit of true skill and finds his brother Kaelin
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody Dwalker666 here hope you like the story I don't own inu-yasha or the names of the weapons kaelin's axe  
Characters  
  
Kaelin- Inu-Yasha's twin brother also wields a sword and a axe called slasher and snaga he is exactly the same as inu-yasha except he wears black robes instead of red  
  
Kagome-16 years old and can wield the bow quite well  
  
Miroku- a priest that is a little too perverted for his own good 18 years old  
  
Sango- Demon slayer 17 years old  
  
Inu-Yasha- Same as usual 18 years old  
  
Lets move I would prefer to not be stuck out in the open when the new moon hits inu-yasha yelled. Geez take it easy we're only a few miles from the village so what Shippo I want the rest of you out of the way and safe in the village under stand. Miroku what has Inu-Yasha so worried no demons will attack were to close to the village that is true lady Sango but believe it or not Inu-Yasha usually has a good reason for what he does. It's the night of the new moon guys and I think he just wants us to be safe incase he can't protect us. Ah of course lady Kagome I had forgotten.  
  
--------------------------------------------MIDNIGHT------------------------ ------------------------  
  
HENTAI!!! Miroku when will you learn asked Shippo give up it's a lost cause the monk wouldn't know what decency is if it bit him on the butt. You're right Inu-Yasha however I think there is still a chance of him becoming a decent person good luck Shippo. I CHALLENGE INU-YASHA OF THE WESTERN LANDS TO A DUEL. Shit I was hoping this wouldn't happen. That what wouldn't happen Inu-Yasha Kagome asked. That another demon wouldn't challenge me for my title. Inu-Yasha you can't fight a demon tonight you're human let us handle it. Shippo since I know they won't listen to me you explain. Huh when one demon challenges another for their title they must fight unaided and no matter what condition they are in. Let's go I'll finish it quick. As Inu-Yasha stepped onto the field outside of the village the mysterious demon spoke I am Raigeiki of the lightning blade this is to be a duel of swords only one of us will keep their life. Both Inu-Yasha and Raigeiki drew their swords and charged at each other Inu-Yasha blocked Raigeiki's downward slash spun around and neatly cit him in half and using the reverse cut sliced off his head as well leaving Raigeki of the lightning blade in three pieces. Everyone stared at Inu-Yasha in a stupor. Feh no talent and no skill that's when everybody heard the clapping better than I remember brother came a voice out of the dark. Kaelin you butt ugly jackass get out here. I'm coming don't worry. Everyone suddenly woke up from their stupor to see what looked like Inu-Yasha talking to Inu-Yasha Kagome having lost her temper yelled SIT umph what did you do that for demanded Inu-Yasha um I didn't know which of you was the real Inu-Yasha I'm Kaelin said The Inu- Yasha who was dressed in black Inu-Yasha's twin brother. Alright then I'm hungry so lets go have some of that ramen my brother claims is so good. Miroku being the idiot that he is asked Kaelin how he new about ramen Inu- Yasha told me about it just now ya pervert. Oh yeah one more thing Kaelin laid his hands on the prayer beads around his brother's neck and drained the power from them (Inu-Yasha I drained the power from the beads but save that information for later use) Kaelin said through their mental link.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
Dwalker666- where are Inu-Yasha and Kagome or Kaelin and Sango For that matter where's pervert boy Shippo do you know?  
  
Shippo- Inu-Yasha and Kagome are doing adult stuff or so they say and so are Kaelin and Sango as for Miroku he found a stack of magazines with the word Playboy written in bold letters on them  
  
Dwalker666- SHIT Shippo you take care of the rest I have to go save my magazines  
  
Shippo- Please review 


	2. Kaelin's Past

----------------------------------------------------------In Kaede's Hut-------------------------------

I'm guessing you want to know who I am and why I came here correct spoke Kaelin everyone nodded in response alright then as you well know Inu-Yasha was pinned to a tree well at exactly the same moment on the other side of Japan I was frozen by the spell as well don't know why this is why we don't look different form each other in age at the time I was eating dinner with my mate and two sons while frozen I was forced to watch my sons be slowly cut into pieces and my wife raped then suffer the same fate as my sons since then I have been looking for the wolf demon who did it I was in another country when Inu-Yasha told me that the bastard was here his name is Kouga and he shall suffer what he did to my family when I find him so that's where I've been until now and just you know don't touch snaga for a dark soul resides within it snaga is meant for a man named Druss he is the only one who will be strong enough to resist it's dark power and banish the soul from the axe slasher is the sword my father gave to me it can cut through anything so don't touch it's blade now before you ask how Inu-Yasha told me Kouga was here we can speak to each other mentally and yes I do plan on going after Naraku because no one hurts my family and gets away with it so any questions one where did Inu-Yasha learn to do that asked Sango I learned it from my Father I'm not as skill less as I let on I find it gives me an advantage in battle now if you will excuse Kaelin and I Sango we have some catching up to do responded Inu-Yasha.


End file.
